


Spooky Time

by VanillaKiss



Category: BTOB
Genre: Amusement Parks, Established Relationship, Haunted Houses, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26031619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaKiss/pseuds/VanillaKiss
Summary: a fun day at the amusement park
Relationships: Jung Ilhoon/Yook Sungjae
Kudos: 4





	Spooky Time

**Author's Note:**

> for day5 of iljaeweekaugust20

“Dad, dad, I want to go in there,” Minsuk said, pointing at the haunted house. “Dad, please!”

“You’d be scared,” Sungjae laughed. “You don’t like scary things, right?”

“I don’t,” the boy contemplated for a minute. “But I want to go in.”

“Minsuk,” Sungjae started, but Ilhoon put his hand on the other man's shoulder.

“Let’s try it,” he said. “Minsuk, do you want to go?”

“Yes!” The boy nodded cheerfully. “Let’s get in the queue!”

The two men smiled at each other. 

It was a sunny Saturday and the parents took a day off to celebrate their first anniversary as a family. They officially adopted Minsuk a year ago and thought it would be good to do something together. It was a special day after all. The beginning as a family was a little hard and it took some time for Minsuk to not see himself as a guest in the house. He then slowly got used to the new situation and now wasn't afraid to act more spoiled.

The family decided to go to the new amusement park that had just opened a few days ago. Minsuk said he always wanted to go one, so the parents knew this would be the best place to celebrate.

They didn’t have to wait too long in the queue. When the staff told them it was their turn, Minsuk grabbed the hands of both parents and dragged them into the house.

The lobby wasn’t that dark so they could see almost everything. Fake candles lined up by the walls, a pentagram painted on the floor, three chairs lying on the ground. There wasn’t much in there, the fun only started after they entered the first room. Minsuk took a deep breath and looked up at his parents to give them a reassuring smile. He wanted to be brave.

Their eyes had to adjust to the darkness after they stepped in. It was pitch black, not even a fake candle was in there. Then a sudden shriek and three pairs of glowing green eyes appeared around them. All three of them screamed, then to the parents’ surprise, Minsuk started laughing.

“Are you okay?” Sungjae asked, leaning down. “Did you laugh?”

“I wasn’t expecting you two to get scared,” he said. “But I’m glad.”

“You’re glad, huh?” Ilhoon laughed. “Don’t worry, I bet your dad will scream way more than you.”

“I won’t,” Sungjae said offended. “I bet you’re already more scared than Minsuk and me together.”

“You wish,” Ilhoon said challenging. “Ah, but that was it?” he turned to the eyes. “A shriek and three pairs of eyes?”

“I guess,” Sungjae shrugged.

“Let’s go!” Minsuk said, dragging his parents with him.

The second room had a lot of jack-o’-lanterns in it. Those were the only source of light. As they went further, they noticed how the room got colder and colder. Then suddenly something fell on Sungjae’s head. He screamed and jumped away.

Both Ilhoon and Minsuk laughed at his reaction. “Look, I told you,” said Ilhoon. “Are you okay, baby?” he asked, stepping to his husband.

“No, I’m not, thank you for asking,” he mumbled. “What is this place?”

“I don’t know, but if you ask me, it’s a pretty weak imitation of a haunted house,” Ilhoon replied, taking that thing that just fell on Sungjae out of his hand. “What is this? It’s too dark.”

“What? What?” Minsuk tried to take a closer look but he couldn’t see anything. “I can’t see it.”

“Wait, the jack-o’-lanterns,” Sungjae said and they went to the biggest one.

“Okay, so what the hell is this?” Ilhoon asked, examining that thing.

“That’s a shirt with blood,” replied a voice next to them.

They all screamed and Ilhoon automatically hit that someone with the shirt. The owner of the voice didn’t expect this and as he stepped back, he accidentally bumped against a jack-o’-lantern which fell down with a loud crash.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hit you,” Ilhoon said and tried to surpass a laugh. This haunted house was something else. When they stepped in, he expected it to be scary and all, but this felt like it was just some parody.

They hurried out of the room, saying sorry after sorry, and when they get to the other room, they started laughing loudly. The whole situation was just too funny. 

“This is the last room, isn’t it?” Sungjae asked, teary-eyed.

“Are you kidding me?” Ilhoon frowned.

“Only three rooms?” Minsuk asked, disappointed.

They looked around. There were three fake candles in a desk, an opened book, and a skull between them. They could hear some quiet conversation in the background. Then a flash of sudden lightning and the room got lighter.

A long-haired girl was standing in front of the desk. Minsuk grabbed his parents’ hands and gulped audibly. The girl started crying and slowly walking toward them.

“Okay, that’s actually creepy,” Sungjae said, and ran toward the door, pulling his family with him. When he looked back, he saw the girl standing there, staring at them with a confused look.

He slammed the door behind them and sighed. They were outside again. The air was filled with screams, cheerful laughs, and some sweet scents. The sunlight felt welcoming, like a warm hug. They only realized now how cold it was in there.

A young girl was waiting for them, smiling brightly. “I hope you liked it,” she said.

“We had a lot of fun,” Minsuk replied. “We’ll definitely come back again!”

Sungjae groaned. “Yeah, we will."

Ilhoon elbowed him gently. “Thank you! As Minsuk said, it was a lot of fun.”

“Thank you,” the girl said, “but you can be honest. It’s terrible.”

“Ah, well, maybe you could change some things, but it isn’t that bad,” Ilhoon said.

“Thank you for your kind words,” the girl laughed. “Come again!”

“We will,” Ilhoon nodded and they started walking toward a bench.

“The girl was right,” Minsuk pouted. “It was terrible. But it was also super fun,” he smiled at his parents. “Thank you for bringing me here!”

Sungjae ruffled their son’s hair. “Which attraction do you want to try next?”

“The rollercoaster!” 


End file.
